comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracleman
Miracleman is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $4.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #5: 02 Dec 2015 Current Issue :Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #6: 06 Jan 2016 Next Issue :Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham: The Silver Age #1: 06 Apr 2016 Status Published monthly or twice-monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Miraleman/Mike Moran' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #6 Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #5 Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #4 Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #3 Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #2 Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham #1 Miracleman #16 Miracleman #15 Miracleman #14 All-New Miracleman Annual #1 Miracleman #13 Collections Hardcovers *'Miracleman, book 1: A Dream of Flying' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. "Freelance reporter Michael Moran always knew he was meant for something more—now, an unexpected series of events leads him to reclaim his destiny as Miracleman!" - *'Miracleman, book 2: The Red King Syndrome' - Collects vol. 2 #5-10. "Michael Moran has rediscovered the power of Miracleman! But unbeknownst to him, Dr. Emil Gargunza, the man behind Project Zarathustra, has set in motion plans decades in the making. In The Red King Syndrome, Gargunza’s intentions for Miracleman’s wife and unborn child set the stage for a confrontation between creator and creation. The origins of Gargunza and Zarathustra will be revealed, and life and death will be decided deep in the jungles of Paraguay." - *'Miracleman, book 3: Olympus' - Collects vol. 2 #11-16 & Annual #1. "As the alien Qys close in, a hidden survivor of Project Zarathustra is revealed! Mankind’s fate hangs in the balance before a tribunal of the Warpsmiths, while Johnny Bates’ torment sets the stage for the horrific return of Kid Miracleman." - *'Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham, book 1: The Golden Age' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Atop Olympus, Miracleman presides over a brave new world forged from London’s destruction. It is a world free of war, of famine, of poverty. A world of countless wonders. A world where pilgrims scale Olympus’s peak to petition their living god while, miles below, the dead return in fantastic android bodies. It is an Age of Miracles — but is humankind ready for it?" - Trade Paperbacks History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Alan Moore. Artists: Mick Anglo, Garry Leach, Alan Davis, Paul Neary, Steve Dillon, John Tottleben, Chuck Austin. Volume 3 Writer: Neil Gaiman. Artist: Mark Buckingham. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-24, 1985-1993 (Eclipse) * Volume 2: #1-16, 2014-2015 (Marvel) * Volume 3: #1-6, 2015-2016 (Marvel, Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham) * Volume 4: #1- , 2016-present (Marvel, Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham: The Silver Age) Future Publication Dates :Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham: The Silver Age #1: 06 Apr 2016 :Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham: The Silver Age #2: 20 Apr 2016 :Miracleman by Gaiman & Buckingham: The Silver Age #3: 11 May 2016 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero